1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of compositions and methods that enhance the delivery of drugs and other compounds across ocular epithelial and endothelial tissues as well as other tissues in the eye and eye lid.
2. Background
Administration of drugs for treatment of the eye fall into at least three categories: topical adminstration, injection and systemic administration.
Eye drops and ointments have been used over many years to treat a vast number of ocular disorders and diseases. However, topical administration is not always effective because of the eye's natural protective surface. In many circumstances, less than one percent or less of the active agent is delivered to the target site.
Ocular injection can be effective to deliver a higher concentration of the active agent to the target. Sometimes it can be difficult to accurately inject a drug to the correct site in the eye.
Systemic administration may be used to deliver agents to the eye, but requires high doses because so little of the administrated compound actually enters the eye.
The present invention addresses these and other problems.